Drácula: 1938
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Nueva York, 1938. El detective privado Harvey Kent es contratado por la nieta de Van Helsing para encontrar a Drácula, quién estaría viviendo oculto entre los mortales en la Gran Manzana. Comienza una infructuosa búsqueda contrarreloj que sólo puede culminar de manera trágica en los tiempos del policial negro...


**DRACULA **

**1938**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**PROLOGO **

**Manhattan, Nueva York.**

Fue la noche del 11 de abril en la que el detective privado Harvey Kent vio por fin personalmente a Drácula. Había comenzado a pensar seriamente que todo era un invento enfermo de la afiebrada mente de su cliente, pero no. _El vampiro existía, la leyenda era cierta. _

Desde su escondite entre las sombras, pudo espiar el callejón en el cual el individuo había entrado. Lo estudió detenidamente, casi con ojo clínico. Se trataba de un sujeto físicamente atractivo, cabello largo y negro, piel pálida y vestido enteramente de negro. Es más, llevaba incluso una larga capa del mismo color, la cual ondeaba en el aire nocturno señorialmente.1

Si bien al principio estaba solo, no permaneció así para siempre. Tres tipos de aspecto feroz le siguieron, acorralándolo. Harvey supo que esos tres eran matones a sueldo no sólo por la hostilidad de sus miradas, sino por los afilados cuchillos que esgrimieron.

Muy tranquilamente, Drácula se dio vuelta y enfrentó a los tres sicarios. Harvey no vio en su semblante ni siquiera un atisbo de temor. Más bien, todo lo contrario: _su ceño se frunció en una mueca de asco y desprecio. _

-¿Qué quieren? – le escuchó decir a los asesinos – ¿Otra vez tras de mí? Miserables y sucias sabandijas. ¿Cuándo aprenderán a no molestarme más?

A continuación, se produjo un tenso silencio hasta que el primero de los matones atacó. Su cuchillo rasgó el aire, sin llegar jamás a destino. De una patada rasante, Drácula se lo sacó de encima arrojándolo contra unos contenedores de basura.

Harvey observó la pelea que siguió. Lo que vio lo convenció de la naturaleza demoniaca de la criatura que estaba persiguiendo. Tiritando de frío y algo más parecido al miedo, vio cómo Drácula derrotaba fácilmente a los sicarios y luego, procedía a alimentarse de ellos, revelando sus filosos colmillos y chupándoles la sangre.

-Dios mío – el detective contuvo las náuseas y se tapó la boca. Pese a haber hablado en voz baja, el vampiro pareció oírlo y se irguió, la capa flameando a su espalda y los labios manchados de sangre.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo, escudriñando las sombras.

En su escondite, Harvey tembló. Se apretó más el abrigo contra el cuerpo e instintivamente se palpó el arma que siempre llevaba consigo. Tenía serias dudas sobre si las balas comunes podrían causarle daño a ese monstruo, aunque sospechaba que no.

Si Drácula lo vio, no dio muestras de ello. Se dedicó a observar las tinieblas en silencio hasta que dándose media vuelta, se marchó por donde vino, desapareciendo en la noche…

Respirando más aliviado, Harvey se relajó. Sacándose el sombrero, se secó el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo. Extrajo un paquete de cigarrillos y se fumó uno.

Eran las 23:45 PM del 11 de abril de 1938. Antes de ese momento, el detective no creía en la existencia de lo sobrenatural y hasta se mofaba de ello. Ahora, luego de ver a un auténtico vampiro en acción, las cosas habían cambiado para siempre en su vida.

* * *

**1 **

**El detective, la bella y el monstruo **

**Un mes atrás. **

**Oficina de Harvey. **

-Harvey Kent, a sus órdenes – saludó cordialmente el detective a su visitante apenas Carol Anne, su secretaria, lo dejó pasar. La elegante dama vestida de negro sonrió seductoramente desde una boca pintada de rojo carmín y un rostro muy bello de ojos grandes y pestañas arqueadas. Llevaba sombrero sobre su cabeza y unos finos guantes de seda en las manos – Por favor, siéntese, señorita…

-Van Helsing… Verónica Van Helsing – dijo ella, ocupando la silla enfrente de él. Los separaba un escritorio de madera color caoba. A la derecha, había una ventana con las persianas bajadas hasta la mitad. El rumor del trafico neoyorkino del atardecer inundaba la penumbrosa habitación.

-La escucho. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-Me imagino que sí. De lo contrario, el anuncio en su puerta estaría mintiendo – bromeó ella. Traía consigo un elegante bolso de cuero que colocó en su regazo – Aquí en Nueva York vive con seguridad una persona a la que necesito encontrar imperiosamente – le explicó, ya seria – Su verdadero nombre es Vlad… y antes de comenzar nuestra relación contractual, le advierto señor Kent que se trata de un abominable y enfermo monstruo.

Harvey asintió. Sacó un cigarrillo y se dispuso a encenderlo. Se detuvo sólo un momento para hacer la pregunta de cortesía:

-¿Le importa si fumo?

-En absoluto. Adelante.

Harvey lo prendió y le dio una calada. Exhaló una brumosa nube de nicotina en el aire.

-Vlad – repitió el nombre, pensativo – Sin duda, extranjero. ¿Polaco?

-Rumano. De la zona de los Cárpatos – informó Verónica – De una región a la que antiguamente llamaban Transilvania.

-Transilvania… Hum… no me suena, lo siento.

Verónica esbozó una lánguida sonrisa. Abrió su cartera y extrajo una foto. Harvey observó la imagen: era un retrato viejo en blanco y negro de un individuo joven y guapo, vestido de negro. Usaba una larga capa echada sobre sus hombros.

-Parece un noble – comentó.

-Al momento de ser inmortalizado en esta imagen, lo era – dijo la mujer – Ostentaba el dudoso título de conde.

-Interesante. Lo que no entiendo, señorita Van Helsing, es por qué ha dicho que se trataba de un abominable monstruo…

Silencio. Verónica miró al detective a los ojos.

-Dígame usted una cosa – terció – ¿Qué ve cuando mira al sujeto de la fotografía?

-Pues a un hombre joven… de mirada un tanto sombría, ciertamente. Pero más allá de eso y su atuendo tan llamativo, no me dice mucho.

-Cambiaré el eje de la pregunta, si no le incomoda, Sr. Kent. ¿Cree en los vampiros?

Harvey pestañeó, confundido.

-Perdón, ¿Cómo ha dicho?

-Que si cree usted en vampiros, Sr. Kent.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? – el detective sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que su clienta lo miraba con gravedad – Un momento. Aguarde un momento. _¿Qué tiene esto que ver con…? _

-Seré franca con usted e iré al grano, Sr. Kent: durante el siglo pasado, en la década del 1890, mi abuelo Abraham Van Helsing, reputado pero incomprendido hombre de ciencia y medicina, se enfrentó con una amenaza temible en Inglaterra. Un mal que había atravesado el océano para sembrar el terror en occidente. Un engendro abominable que ahora intentaba hacerse pasar por un conde transilvano…2

-¿El sujeto de la imagen? – aventuró Harvey. Verónica asintió.

-En ese entonces, mi abuelo creyó derrotar y destruir a esa criatura. Pero con el tiempo descubrió que se había equivocado. Ese ser, ese demonio, seguía vivo y había emigrado a otra parte del mundo, con una identidad nueva. Un nuevo disfraz que ocultaba su abominable naturaleza. Mi abuelo sospechaba que este engendro había venido a América.

-Un momento, por favor – volvió a pedir Harvey – A ver si entiendo. ¿Me está diciendo que el sujeto de la foto es un vampiro? ¿Es eso? – el detective intentó no sonreír con incredulidad, sin embargo no lo consiguió – Perdóneme, pero eso es… bien, _difícil_ de creer.

-Le estoy diciendo que el sujeto de la imagen es el rey de los vampiros, Sr. Kent – ella pasó por alto su afirmación y lo corrigió en sus apreciaciones – El príncipe de las tinieblas, el lord de los no-muertos, el _Nosferatu_… DRACULA.

-Pensé que había dicho que se llamaba Vlad…

-Ese era su nombre cuando estuvo vivo. Ahora y para siempre, es Drácula, el hijo del Dragón, Satanás.

Harvey suspiró. Fumó su cigarrillo un buen rato en silencio hasta que se levantó de su silla y lo apagó bruscamente en un cenicero. Le echó un último vistazo a la foto antes de devolvérsela a su dueña.

-Sin lugar a dudas, una historia interesante la suya, Srta. Van Helsing – dijo – Le sugiero que la escriba y la envíe a una publicación especializada en el tema, como por ejemplo _Weird Tales_. Solían tener buenos escritores en esa revista. Sin ir más lejos, el año pasado falleció uno de ellos. Creo que era de Providence, Rhode Island. Se apellidaba Lovecraft… Ahora, si me disculpa…

Verónica no se movió de su sitio. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Sabía que era usted un hueso duro de roer – dijo – Exactamente el tipo de persona con carácter, necesaria para este trabajo.

-Señorita Van Helsing… - empezó Harvey. Ella lo atajó.

-Necesito de sus servicios, Sr. Kent – insistió – Tal vez usted todavía no lo comprenda, pero nos enfrentamos a un peligro sin igual y muy real. Drácula es real, Harvey. Y puede apostar a que es un vampiro. El más temible de todos.

-Escuche: usted necesita ayuda profesional, eso es evidente, pero no de la mía. Conozco a un buen psiquiatra en Brooklyn… es discreto y le creo capaz de llevar su caso. Vaya verlo. Le telefoneare para avisarle de usted, si me lo permite.

-De modo que no va usted a ayudarme…

-Lo siento mucho, señorita. Pero no puedo.

-Entonces, debería telefonear a su casa, Sr. Kent. Y preguntar a su esposa e hija cómo están.

Se hizo el silencio. La sonrisa en el rostro de Verónica desapareció. Volvía a estar seria.

-¿Bromea? – preguntó el detective, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Haga esa llamada, Harvey.

No lo pensó de nuevo. Marcó el número de su casa. Al segundo, atendieron.

-¿Alice? ¿Todo va bien? – inquirió.

-Harv… Has lo que te digan, por favor – suplicó la voz llorosa de su mujer del otro lado de la línea – Estos tipos van en serio.

-¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? ¿Mary y tú…?

-Estamos bien, pero son cuatro hombres, Harv, y tienen pistolas… y… y… _¡Y en este momento, uno de ellos apunta a Mary en la cabeza! _– el tono de Alice se volvió histérico – ¡Por Dios, Harvey! ¡Has lo que te piden! ¡Si no, van a matarla! ¡Nos mataran a ambas!

-Alice, tranquilízate. ¿Me oyes? Quédate tranquila y no hagas nada. Yo… solucionaré esto. Te lo prometo.

La llamada se cortó abruptamente. Alguien había colgado el tubo. Temblando, Harvey hizo lo mismo y miró a Verónica.

-Creo que con esto obtengo toda la cooperación que deseo de su parte – dijo ella – Alice y Mary estarán bien, descuide. Se van a ir de vacaciones por un mes, exactamente... que es cuando volveremos a contactarnos. Para ese entonces, seguramente habrá averiguado todo sobre Drácula: donde se oculta, bajo qué identidad circula por esta ciudad, con quienes se relaciona. _Todo_. Si lo hace y sus pesquisas me conducen a él, su familia volverá con usted. De lo contrario…

La nieta de Van Helsing se puso de pie. Se disponía a marcharse.

-Oh. Y le sugiero que se olvide de acudir con la policía. El resultado es igual a que si su trabajo no es satisfactorio. Le dejo la foto de Drácula, para que pueda guiarse. Hasta dentro de 30 días, señor Kent.

Verónica se marchó. Ya solo en su oficina, Harvey se hundió silenciosamente en su asiento, mirando al vacío. Un par de golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención. Carol Anne, su secretaria, se asomó para ver si estaba todo bien o necesitaba algo.

-Sí… necesito que me hagas un favor – le pidió él.

-Claro, jefe. ¿Qué desea?

-Cancela todas las llamadas y congela mi agenda personal por un mes. Voy a estar ocupado con un caso.

* * *

**2 **

**Historias de Vampiros **

Treinta días. Un mes. Ese era el plazo fijado por Verónica Van Helsing, la fecha límite en la cual, Harvey debía averiguar el paradero y todo cuanto pudiera sobre el supuesto vampiro. Si no lo hacía, su mujer y su hija iban a morir asesinadas, sin duda.

Se tomó la primera noche para descansar. Volver a casa fue lo más duro. Todo el sitio tenía pinta de haber sido revuelto. Por supuesto, no había _ni rastros_ de Alice y Mary. Uno de los matones que las secuestró se tomó la macabra deferencia de dejar una nota escrita pegada en la puerta de la nevera diciéndole lo siguiente:

"_Querido: Mary y yo nos vamos de vacaciones por un mes. ¡No nos esperes! Si sabes lo que conviene, harás bien tu tarea. Con amor, tu bomboncito." _

Presa de la furia, Harvey arrancó la nota y la rompió en pedazos. Decidió que en la mañana, comenzaría su búsqueda. Y que, costara lo que costara, hallaría a aquél sujeto, vampiro o no.

* * *

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. En los días siguientes, el detective indagó en todas sus fuentes conocidas buscando pistas, sin obtener resultados satisfactorios…

En el mundo del hampa, nadie lo había visto jamás. En los archivos policiales, no existían datos. Tampoco servía investigar sobre muertes extrañas, agarrándose de la supuesta naturaleza vampírica del sospechoso. Aquello era Nueva York de finales de la década del 30. Harvey podía no saberlo totalmente, pero vivía en una ciudad y una época violenta, un mundo al borde de otro colapso: una nueva guerra mundial y otra crisis económica aguardaban.

Ya casi agotados sus recursos, un repentino rapto de inspiración lo llevó a consultar con un especialista en la materia. Había sentido reticencia a hacerlo hasta el momento, pero ya no podía esquivarlo más. El tiempo se agotaba. De modo que paró su coche frente al viejo edificio de ladrillo y calándose el sombrero, ajustándose el abrigo y fumándose un cigarrillo, subió los desvencijados escalones hasta la puerta de la habitación del ático, donde su contacto tenía improvisado su apartamento. Llamó y entró.

Fue como sumergirse en otro mundo. El sitio estaba en penumbras, iluminado por velas y olía a moho, a libro viejo. De hecho, numerosos volúmenes de tapas duras y páginas amarillentas y gastadas por el tiempo se apilaban en completo desorden.

-Bienvenido a mi guarida – lo saludó el sujeto sentado tras un escritorio, sonriendo – Pasa. Espero que te sientas como en casa.

-Muy gracioso, muy gracioso. Necesito información, Robert. Sobre vampiros.

-Que conveniente. Justo sobre el mismo tema que consideraba cuando tú apareciste por esa puerta – le mostró el grabado de un viejo tratado medieval que estaba leyendo. Representaba a un horrible monstruo con cara de murciélago y enormes colmillos surgiendo de su boca – ¿Lo ves?

-¿Coincidencia? – aventuró Harvey.

-¿Crees en ellas?

-¿Tú crees en vampiros?

-Claro… pero sólo por las noches – Robert sonrió, divertido.

Robert Cullen podía encajar en una única descripción y esa era la de _ratón de biblioteca_. Pero había más… En los círculos donde se movía, le llamaban "ocultista", "investigador paranormal" y hasta "místico". Harvey tenía su propia definición personal y era la de "loquito", pero a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que los talentos del esoterista quizás podrían servirle esta vez.

-Háblame de vampiros – pidió – Dime lo que sepas.

-¿En qué andas, Harvey? Normalmente te burlas de mí cuando trato contigo estos temas. ¿Sucedió algo que te hizo reflexionar? ¿Al fin aceptaras que existe un mundo más allá de este?

-Sólo quiero saber algunas cosas. Es todo.

Silencio. Robert lo miró a los ojos. Directamente.

-¿Cómo nace un vampiro? – inquirió el detective. El esoterista suspiró ruidosamente y se reclinó en su silla.

-Los vampiros no "nacen", Harvey. Se crean. Se engendran. Normalmente, para convertirte en uno necesitas beber la sangre de otro. En ese proceso hay un intercambio de algo. Una especie de "alquimia maligna" que produce en el afectado la inmortalidad, fuerza exagerada, heliofobia3 y un apetito insaciable de sangre.

-Si lo entendí bien, el vampirismo es similar a la rabia.

-Sí y no. En teoría, lo que se transmite en el proceso de creación vampírica permitirá al infectado perpetrar el mismo fenómeno. Sobre la naturaleza _exacta_ de qué produce el vampirismo en sí, sigue siendo todavía un completo misterio. Personalmente, no tengo dudas que en el futuro se sabrá. La ciencia avanza mucho en estos tiempos… tal vez se descubra que todo es obra de algún agente patógeno.

-¿Ahora eres biólogo, Rob? – bromeó Harvey. Había tomado un grueso volumen de la pila más cercana de libros y lo hojeaba sin interés, mientras fumaba.

-Hey. Cuidado con eso – suplicó el esoterista, nervioso.

-¿Temes que rompa alguno de tus "incunables"?

-No. Temo que te pase algo _a ti_ por leer lo que no se debe. ¿Sabes cómo se llama el libro que tienes entre las manos?

-No.

-El Necronomicón. Yo que tú, lo dejaría justo donde estaba.

-¿Es broma? – Harvey cerró el libro y miró la tapa. Sí, allí estaba el título, en caracteres góticos: Necronomicón – Creí que este libro era ficticio.

-Como casi todo el mundo, lo cual nos conviene y mucho a los ocultistas. Agradecería lo dejaras ahí… Gracias. Ahora, volviendo al objeto de tu visita…

-¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro? Digo, en el remoto e hipotético caso de que existan.

-Bien, ese es justamente un punto controversial. Incluso, muchos reputados investigadores sobre el tema no se ponen de acuerdo.

-Ahórrame la discusión y dime tu parecer, por favor.

-Okey. Luz solar, decapitación… y, por supuesto, atravesar sus corazones con estacas. Preferentemente, con madera de roble.

-¿Alguna razón?

-Ni idea. Ya te digo: _la controversia está servida_. ¿Hay algo más que desees saber?

-Sí – Harvey sacó la foto de Drácula que Verónica le dejó. Se la enseñó al esoterista – Dime algo acerca de él. ¿Te parece familiar?

-Pues claro.

-¿De veras? – el detective se sorprendió – ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Es profesor en la Universidad que está a cuatro cuadras de aquí. Hemos intercambiado alguna que otra impresión alguna vez – al ver la turbación del otro, Robert frunció el ceño – ¿Harvey? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí. No es nada – carraspeó – Continua. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿Es este mismo sujeto?

-Si descontamos el atuendo y que lleva el cabello largo recogido en una coleta y las gafas de montura metálica, el tipo de esta foto es la persona que conozco, el profesor Jonathan Alucard. Experto en lingüística, historia y literatura. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso anda metido en algo ilegal?

-Eso lo decido yo, Rob – Harvey se guardó la foto – Ahora, antes de irme, necesito un último favor.

-Dime.

-La dirección de la vivienda del Prof. Alucard.4

* * *

**3 **

**La guarida del vampiro **

Jonathan Alucard era en apariencia un hombre joven y soltero que vivía solo en un edificio cercano a la Universidad donde trabajaba. Tal y como Cullen le había dicho, las credenciales del académico eran impecables: tenía un _master_ en literatura, era un sabio lingüista –hablaba más de veinte idiomas– y además, un experto en historia antigua de los mejores.

Harvey también averiguó que el buen profesor era extranjero. Había llegado directamente de Rumania hacía cosa de algunos años –cuatro, según la gente de migraciones a la que consultó–. Sus papeles estaban en regla y salvo por la extraña enfermedad que padecía en la piel –por la cual no podía exponerse directamente a la luz solar, de modo que sólo impartía clases nocturnas–, nada hacía sospechar que se tratara del monstruo abominable y sobrenatural que Verónica dijera que era.

"_Es lógico"_, pensó, analizando la información que tenía. Se hallaba sentado en el interior de su oficina, frente a su escritorio, _"Los vampiros no existen. Es sólo una locura de esa enferma mujer… pero la creo capaz de hacerle daño a Alice y a Mary, así que debo averiguar más sobre este Alucard y pronto. El plazo está por vencerse." _

De modo que aquella noche de abril montó guardia delante de la vivienda del académico y esperó hasta la puesta de sol, momento en que sabía que saldría.

Mientras aguardaba en el interior de su coche, echó una siesta. La tensión de todos los días previos acabó eclosionando y un sopor tremendo hizo presa en él. Durmió como una roca. Despertó cuando la noche ya iba bien avanzada y lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver salir al sujeto de la vivienda. Maldiciéndose por su dejadez, abandonó el auto y lo siguió a pie a prudencial distancia…

…Y fue así como lo vio entrar en aquél callejón y enfrentarse a esos asesinos, tal y como se ha contado en el prólogo de esta historia. Y también lo vio alimentarse de sangre, comprobando la veracidad del hecho: **Drácula existía y era un vampiro auténtico. **

Todavía conmocionado por lo que había visto en el callejón, Harvey volvió sobre sus pasos, decidido a explorar el nido del vampiro. Sabía que Drácula estaba fuera, de modo que podría colarse en su apartamento y ver qué más datos podía hallar. Lo más sensato hubiera sido volver a casa y esperar a Verónica para comunicarle lo que sabía, pero una curiosidad apremiante lo invadió. Perdido por perdido, correría el riesgo.

De modo que entró en el edificio y sin que nadie lo viera, utilizó una ganzúa para forzar la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento. Ya en el interior e iluminado por una linterna, recorrió el lugar.

El amoblamiento era magnifico. Espartano. Sin duda, era un sitio digno de un académico reputado: había sillones antiguos, cortinas de tela carísima y muebles de madera de estilo marcadamente victoriano. Y estanterías repletas de libros. Pero en sus pesquisas, Harvey encontró más de lo esperado…

En el dormitorio, en lugar de una cama, halló dos ataúdes.

Uno estaba vacío y abierto. El otro, todavía estaba cerrado.

Temblando ligeramente, el detective retiró la tapa… y se quedó helado con lo que vio. Allí, recostada sensualmente desnuda, yacía una mujer pálida de incalculable belleza y generosa anatomía. Parecía dormir profundamente.

-Cristo misericordioso – murmuró.

En cuanto la luz de la linterna de Harvey iluminó su rostro, despertó y se irguió, mirándolo con unos ojos penetrantes y profundos que lo hipnotizaron, clavándolo en ese lugar.

Surgiendo del ataúd, la mujer vampiro sonrió enseñando los colmillos y se dispuso a alimentarse de él.

-_¡Alto!_ – atronó una voz profunda, llena de autoridad – ¡Deja a ese hombre!

El hechizo se rompió. Harvey reaccionó y extrajo su pistola. Le disparó un tiro a la vampiro en el pecho. La criatura recibió el balazo y retrocedió, siseando.

Ante los atónitos ojos del detective, la herida de bala se zurció, cerrándose. La piel y la carne se habían regenerado.

-¡Dios mío! – alcanzó a decir Harvey, un instante antes de recibir un golpe contundente en la cabeza y caer inconsciente en el piso.

* * *

**4 **

**El contragolpe de Drácula (I) **

-Despierte…

-¿Hum?

-Le digo que despierte – un sacudón. Harvey se despabiló inmediatamente, descubriendo para su sorpresa que lo habían sentado en una silla y amarrado con sogas – Ah, muy bien. Ya está consciente. Me alegro. Tenemos _mucho_ que hablar, usted y yo.

El detective seguía en el apartamento de Drácula. El vampiro estaba allí, parado delante de él, con los brazos en jarras. Sin la capa sobre sus hombros ya no parecía tan atemorizante. Cerca, a cierta distancia, la mujer del ataúd lo observaba con malicia. Cubría su desnudez apenas con un etéreo y vaporoso camisón blanco.

-Querida Tanya… ¿No podrías ponerte un poco más de ropa? – le dijo Drácula, a modo de reproche. El exhibicionismo gratuito de su compañera no-muerta comenzaba a ser un incordio para él – Estoy tratando de llevar a cabo un interrogatorio aquí, ¿sabes?

-¿Y qué? ¿Te molesta? – ella sonrió lascivamente, enseñando los colmillos – Déjalo que mire todo lo que quiera, nomas – dijo, refiriéndose a Harvey – Si de aquí no va a salir vivo – acto seguido, se pasó la lengua por los labios con delectación, saboreando una sangre que todavía no había consumido.

Drácula decidió ignorar a su amante –ya le daría un buen escarmiento más tarde– para concentrarse en su prisionero. Lo miró muy serio, al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Lo vi espiándome en el callejón. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Para quién trabaja? _¡Hable ya! _

-Yo… soy detective privado. Una mujer me contrató para buscarlo.

-¿Una mujer? – Drácula enarcó una ceja.

-Se llama Verónica Van Helsing.

Al oír el apellido de tan odiado enemigo, el vampiro exclamó:

-¡Van Helsing! ¡Otra vez metiéndose en mi vida! ¡Maldito sea! Pero ha dicho _Verónica_… ¿Qué relación tiene esa mujer con el Van Helsing que conozco?

-Según me dijo, es su nieta – confesó Harvey, nervioso.

-¡La maldita prole de mi enemigo! Debí haberlo matado cuando pude. ¡Pero no! Opté por salir de Inglaterra y olvidar ese fracaso. Está visto que, años después, los Van Helsing siguen siendo un dolor de cabeza para mí.

-Escuche: _tiene de rehén a mi mujer y a mi hija_. Me ha obligado a seguirlo – Harvey intentó salvar la vida de ese arriesgado modo. Tal vez si le contaba toda la verdad, el vampiro no lo matara.

-¿Me está diciendo que esa zorra Van Helsing recurrió a actos criminales? ¿En serio?

-Sí. No le miento. Secuestraron a mi familia. La van a matar si no les llevo información sobre usted.

-¿Para qué quiere esa mujer saber sobre ti, querido? – inquirió Tanya.

-¿No has prestado atención a lo que dije? _¡Es una Van Helsing!_ Y como el viejo, sin duda también es una cazadora de vampiros. ¡Quiere terminar el trabajo que su abuelo no pudo llevar a cabo! Quiere liquidarme – Drácula comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada – Ahora comprendo la razón de esos matones que han estado molestándome todo este tiempo, noche tras noche, cuando salía a cazar y alimentarme. ¡Sicarios de esa perra Van Helsing, sin duda! Sospechaban que estaba en esta ciudad, pero no sabían bajo _qué_ identidad me oculto entre los mortales – hizo una pausa – Esto es malo, muy malo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Tanya se acercó a él, preocupada. Le acarició los hombros suavemente.

-Lo único que puedo hacer: _destruir a la simiente de mi odiado enemigo de una vez por todas. _

-Escúcheme, por favor – suplicó Harvey – Yo no tengo nada que ver con su lucha contra esa mujer y su familia. Sólo quiero recuperar a la mía…

Drácula asintió. Tomó un afilado cuchillo de una mesa. El detective contuvo la respiración cuando se le acercó con él…

-Le creo – dijo – Usualmente, hubiera dejado que Tanya se divirtiera un rato con usted y luego lo matara… pero he decidido que puede serme útil. Me guiará hasta esa Van Helsing, así yo podré destruirla. Como premio por su servicio, rescataré a su familia.

Cortó las sogas. Harvey quedó libre. Respiró un poco más aliviado.

-Oh, gracias, gracias…

-No me lo agradezca tanto. Este gesto misericordioso es algo especial. Me dispongo a marcharme de su país luego de matar a la nieta del Cazavampiros.

-¿Nos vamos de América? – protestó Tanya, apenada.

-He estado aquí tiempo más que suficiente – Drácula se dirigió hacia otra habitación – Comienza a empacar, querida. Luego de esta aventura, el profesor Jonathan Alucard se tomará unas largas vacaciones en el extranjero por tiempo indefinido.

* * *

**5 **

**El contragolpe de Drácula (II) **

24 horas después, el teléfono sonó en la oficina de Harvey. El detective aguardó unos segundos antes de descolgar el tubo y escuchar.

-¿Señor Kent?

-Señorita Van Helsing…

-¿Y bien? El plazo se ha vencido. ¿Qué novedades tiene para darme?

-Antes que nada, quiero hablar con mi esposa – el tono de Harvey fue tranquilo pero firme – Hasta no saber si mi hija y ella siguen con vida, no hablaré nada.

Silencio. Un suspiro. Ruidos al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Harv? – Alice. Santo Dios. Cuanto extrañaba oírla – ¿Eres tú? – preguntó.

La voz le temblaba un poco a causa de los nervios.

-Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo están la niña y tú? ¿Están bien?

-Sí… podría decirse que sí – una pausa – Harv, tengo miedo…

-No temas. Esto terminará pronto. Sé fuerte. Cuida a Mary.

Verónica volvió a la línea.

-Ya tuvo su prueba de vida, Sr. Kent. Como ve, no somos unos monstruos. ¿Tiene la información que le pedí?

-Tengo todo. Nombres, teléfonos, lugares, movimientos, con quién se ve y qué sitios frecuenta… pero más importante para usted, me imagino, es saber _quién es_ ahora. Su identidad entre los mortales.

-¿La tiene?

-La tengo.

-Al fin – había satisfacción en la voz de la mujer. Complacencia – Sabía que no me defraudaría, Harvey.

-¿Cómo hacemos? ¿Pasará usted por mi oficina o…?

-No. Vendrá usted a mi casa. Un auto lo está esperando al otro lado de la calle. El chofer tiene indicaciones de traerlo hasta mí. Traiga todo el material que tiene.

Verónica cortó. El detective alzó la mirada. Drácula sonrió, astuto.

-Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo – La zorra nos llevara directo a su guarida.

-Pero debo ir solo, de lo contrario, podría entrar en sospechas.

-Por suerte, ha caído el sol – el vampiro echó un breve vistazo al exterior – Haga lo convenido, Harvey. Vaya usted a por ese coche.

-¿Y usted?

-Quédese tranquilo. Lo seguiré de cerca.

Por supuesto, el chofer del auto no estaba solo y el matón que iba con él le tapó el rostro con una capucha para que no viera el camino. Pese a eso, Harvey no perdió la calma. Sabía que contaba con un poderoso aliado sobrenatural. Sin duda, Drácula seguiría el auto a su modo…

El detective no supo que estaba en una casa de aspecto señorial hasta que no le sacaron la capucha un buen rato después de llegar a destino. La vivienda era una de las antiguas mansiones neoyorkinas del siglo pasado, muy bien conservada.

Verónica estaba allí, lo mismo que Alice y Mary. Varios matones de aspecto forzudo custodiaban el lugar. Al verlo, la nieta de Van Helsing sonrió, triunfalmente.

-Bienvenido, Sr. Kent. Veamos y oigamos lo que me tiene que decir respecto a Drácula…

Un fuerte grito en el exterior congeló su sonrisa. A ese alarido le siguieron otro, y otro… y luego, otro más.

-¿Qué ha hecho? – increpó al detective – ¡Lo ha guiado hasta mí!

Harvey abrazó a Alice y a Mary. Se plantó como protector de la mujer y de la niña ante los matones armados. Pasara lo que pasara, no iba a abandonar a su familia.

Súbitamente y sin previo aviso, la luz se cortó en la vivienda. Harvey oyó ruidos de pelea y de huesos quebrándose. Hubo más alaridos y golpes, pero ni un solo disparo. Cuando la corriente volvió, con horror vio que todos los sicarios de Verónica yacían muertos por toda la sala, lo mismo que la mujer, a quien habían seccionado limpiamente la cabeza de un tajo y la depositaron sobre una mesita cercana a la chimenea. Todavía mantenía congelado el rictus de sorpresa en su rostro.

Drácula estaba allí, limpiándose la sangre de las manos con un trapo, de manera muy despreocupada. Como si no hubiera sido el autor de esa masacre.

-¡Santo Dios! – Alice abrazó a Mary y le tapó los ojos, para que no viera la horrible carnicería, muerte y destrucción a su alrededor.

-No está aquí, señora mía. Al menos, no para estos bastardos – el vampiro arrojó el trapo a un costado. Observó a la familia con severidad – Muy bien, Kent. Hágame el favor de tomar a su mujer e hija y marcharse de aquí, ¿quiere? Antes de que me arrepienta de este gesto de nobleza de mi parte.

-Sí… vamos, Alice. Vamos, Mary. Tenemos que irnos.

El detective y su familia comenzaron a marcharse. Lentamente, caminaron por entre el tendal de cuerpos muertos. Ya estaban por salir por la puerta cuando Drácula los detuvo.

-Un momento.

El corazón de Harvey dio un brinco en su pecho. Se volvió. El vampiro sonreía.

-Se olvida las llaves del coche que le trajo aquí – se las enseñó – Se las saqué al chofer… luego de arrancarle la lengua.

-Ah.

-Tenga – se las arrojó. Harvey las atrapó al vuelo. Tragó saliva.

-Gracias.

-Cuídese las espaldas, Kent – le advirtió antes de que se fueran – Recuerde que sé dónde viven.

Ninguno habló durante el viaje en el auto. Harvey mantenía la mirada fija en la ruta, mientras que Alice observaba el paisaje nocturno pasar por la ventanilla. A la final, fue la menos pensada quien rompió el mutismo con una pregunta:

-Papi… ¿Quién era ese señor? – dijo Mary.

Harvey y su esposa se miraron, preocupados.

-Nadie, cielo. Sólo… sólo intenta olvidar que lo viste – le sugirió su padre, sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor.

Mary no insistió, pero una cosa era segura para ella, pese su corta edad: _no olvidaría jamás esa cara blanca, esos ojos claros y esa boca manchada de sangre de colmillos afilados. _

* * *

**EPILOGO **

La casa ardió hasta sus cimientos. Se encargó de esa forma de borrar el rastro de la masacre. Para cuando los bomberos llegaran junto con la policía, no quedaría nada más que vigas y cascotes calcinados.

La perra Van Helsing estaba muerta, pero Drácula no era tonto. Sabía que como ella, vendrían otros enemigos a buscarlo. De modo que –al menos, por un tiempo– Norteamérica quedaba fuera de su rango de acción. El mundo esperaba otra vez y lo primero que hizo cuando volvió a su apartamento, fue hacer un par de llamadas telefónicas y ponerle punto final a la personalidad del Prof. Jonathan Alucard.

Nada debía temer del detective, pues al final de cuentas, ¿Qué podía hacer contra él ese simple hombrecito? Él tenía un gran poder y siglos de existencia, de modo que la menudencia de tener que ocuparse de Harvey Kent quedaba descartada. La advertencia que la había dado –consideró– sería más que suficiente como para llenar todas sus noches de aquí en más con vividas pesadillas.

Terminó de cerrar una maleta y, acto seguido, observó a su alrededor con cierta tristeza. Le daba pesar dejar un empleo tan entretenido e interesante como el de profesor universitario, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Había que irse de allí y cuanto antes, mejor.

-Siento que me estoy olvidando de algo, pero… ¿Qué? – se preguntó.

Lo supo apenas Tanya entró en la sala con su propia maleta, vistiendo un abrigo de piel a juego con un curioso sombrero sobre su cabeza, una cartera de cuero en la mano y fumándose un cigarrillo.

-¿A qué esperamos? – dijo, al verlo parado allí – ¿Dónde iremos? ¿Roma? ¿Paris? Ah, Paris… la Torre Eiffel, los _croissants_… Sí, vamos a Paris, querido. Tengo antojo de sangre francesa. Sangre color borgoña – sonrió.

"_Ah, sí"_, pensó Drácula, con una mueca de fastidio, _"Tanya. Me olvidaba de ella."_

La observó un segundo con suma atención. ¿De dónde había sacado a esa golfa? Lo recordó: de un prostíbulo del centro. ¿Y por qué había compartido con ella el don oscuro de su sangre? Con franqueza, lo ignoraba. No tenía nada de especial. Era tonta, superficial y frívola. Quizás la eligió por mero capricho. Podía ser. ¿Acaso existía otra explicación plausible?

-Tanya, querida… - la llamó.

-¿Qué? – respondió ella, todavía fumando y con la sonrisa idiota plantada en los labios obscenamente pintarrajeados de rojo.

"_Increíble. Puede vestirse con todos los lujos que quiera, pero en el fondo, sigue siendo lo que siempre ha sido: una golfa". _

-Adiós.

Un afilado machete voló en el aire y decapitó a la chica. Cortada de cuajo, la cabeza rodó por el piso mientras el resto del cuerpo se desplomaba. El conjunto no duró mucho: la piel se secó, se arrugó y se desintegró humeando, volviéndose cenizas. Lo único que quedó de Tanya fue su ropa, desperdigada en el suelo.

-_Polvo al polvo, cenizas a las cenizas_ – Drácula tomó su maleta y salió del apartamento, con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

**FIN**

* * *

**1 Recuerdo al lector que mi imagen de Drácula está modelada en base a la composición física que hiciera del personaje el actor Rudolf Martin. Por ende, las descripciones encajaran con él. Sugiero buscar imágenes por la internet para más información.**

**2 Véase la novela _"Drácula"_, de Bram Stoker, para más información.**

**3 Literalmente, _"miedo al Sol"_.**

**4 El lector se habrá dado cuenta del chiste: _Alucard_ no es otra cosa que Drácula al revés. En algunas viejas versiones cinéfilas, el infausto conde ha dado uso de este mismo apellido cuando ha querido esconder su verdadera identidad, así que no estoy añadiendo nada nuevo al mito que no haya sido visto con anterioridad.**


End file.
